


I Don't Like the Lie.

by littleblackbow



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Avengers Assemble - Freeform, Fake Marriage, Holiday Exchange, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, proposal, steve/tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/pseuds/littleblackbow
Summary: Steve and Tony have been pretending to be married to be heroes and allies (and because their accountants stressed the financial advantages of marriage).However, Steve Rogers... Captain America... does not like the idea of misleading the public, and he wants to end the farce.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	I Don't Like the Lie.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/gifts).



I'm not sure what you expected, but I hope you like my silly little story. Happy Holidays! And here's to a much better new year!


End file.
